High School Hottie
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: Emma Swan finds herself crushing on a girl that is clearly out of her league the cheerleading captain, captain of the debate team and homing queen four years running, Regina Mills. The most popular girl in school could never fall for the school nerd. Emma was beyond your average nerd with her collection of Dr. Who and her obsession of Asian culture Regina could never fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

High School Hottie

Emma Swan finds herself crushing on a girl that is clearly out of her league the cheerleading captain, captain of the debate team and homing queen, Regina Mills. The most popular girl in school could never fall for the school nerd Emma was beyond your average nerd with her collection of Dr. Who and her obsession of Asian culture Regina could never fall for her…or will she?

Chapter 1: Nice place you got.

Emma Elizabeth Swan was sitting in her lonely room on a Friday night watching a marathon of Supernatural while she was chatting with her friend online. She lives alone which she doesn't mind at all no one to complain about her collections over taking the house. In the living room was her Sailor Moon collection the hallway leading up the stairs is where a verity of posters were plaster on the wall: Dr. Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Attack on Titan, Sailor Moon, Welcome to Nightvale, Homestuck etc. Emma had gotten into sewing as the main upstairs hallway was a showcase hall of the cosplays she had made Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. Since she has become an anime fan she has learnt how to speak and read Japanese as she watches and reads both the Japanese versions and English dubs some are better than others but the entertainment was still amazing. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Must be the pizza guy." Emma said to herself as she paused the TV putting on her Organization XIII coat because it was long enough to cover her without having to put on pants. When she got to the door the person standing there wasn't the person she was expecting of wanting to see like this.

"Evening Miss. Swan." Regina Mills greeted as she let herself in Emma's house without a second thought.

"H-Hi…wait what are you doing in my house?" Emma asked as she quickly followed Regina as she was putting things back into place after Regina moved some of the figurants.

"My plans fell through and I heard you weren't doing anything today. So I thought it would be nice to join you instead of going back home." Regina said

"Why would the most popular girl in school want to hang out with the grade-A nerd?" Emma asked

"Because you're the most interesting person I've ever met. You don't care how you look or what people think of you. You just do what you want without having to think of the recoil. You're what I want to be like. Not having a care in the world of the things around you." Regina said as she sat herself on Emma's couch. The blond girl gulped to herself as her crush was in her house sitting on _her_ couch telling _her_ that she wants to be more like _her_. Not all the force in the world could erase the blush that has crept its way onto her face. She coughed aloud clearing her mind of the many thoughts that sprung upon her while staring at Regina while hanging on her every word.

"I never thought someone as loved as you would want to be like a nerd like me. You're sitting across my figurant collection of Dr. Who and Sailor Moon. With that being said I was in the middle of watching Supernatural for the eightieth time." Emma said

"I have a collection of tech decks." Regina said

"You collect finger skateboards?" Emma asked blankly as she adjusted her glasses.

"I also collect Snapbacks every human being has their only collection of something. Yours just so happens to be what you call nerdy." Regina said

"Why are you really at my house?" Emma asked

"Robin was looking for me. I've told him many times I'm not interested in him at all and yet he still pursues me. I've told him that my heart is with someone else." Regina said

"Oh…who do you have your sights set on if it's not our star QB?" Emma asked with a bit of sadness as she failed to not let the disappointment come out of her voice that Regina has a crush on someone else that wasn't her. She should've known that it could never be they live in two different social lives. One is love and adored for being pretty and smart the other is bullied for expressing her love for the many fandom that she has been a part of. Emma was staring at the ground as she hadn't realized that Regina had gotten up gently pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. Emma gasped as she stared deeply into Regina's brown eyes as if it were a scene from and anime itself.

"Why the long face dear you haven't even heard who it even is yet?" Regina said

"I don't want to know." Emma said

"That's a shame because I was under the assumption you liked me." Regina said with a devious smirk on her face.

"Y-You…ha-have a cr-crush on m-me…" Emma blushed

"I'm sorry dear did I make you uncomfortable? I have that effect on people." Regina said

"It's not that it's just…you're the queen bee. Why would you like someone like me?" Emma asked

"As I said before dear you're different. Your whole house shows for it." Regina said

"I'm still processing this." Emma said

"Well dear let me help you with that." Regina said as she pulled Emma into a passionate kiss. Emma pulled away with a deep blush on her face. As she grabbed Regina's hand and took her upstairs.

"I think you should see the thing I've made." Emma said

"You made these?" Regina asked

"Yeah I've worn them to cons. You want to stay over for the night?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"You're very talented Miss. Swan." Regina said

"I do my best your majesty. You want to watch Supernatural with me?" Emma asked

"I would love too." Regina said

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Emma's alarm clock started to play Disturbed's song Down with the Sickness she realized she had extra weight on her when she rolled over a deep blush crept onto her face when she saw Regina Mills sleeping in her bed with her pajamas with her arms wrapped around her waist. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. Yup that was definitely Regina in her bed she shifted as Regina started to stir kissing her forehead.

"Morning lovely." Regina said

"Ummmm we didn't do anything last night, did we?" Emma asked

"No dear we didn't we were watching Dr. Who as you planned since I came to your house last night and we must've fallen asleep." Regina said

"You want to go to the mall with me today? I was gunna buy me some more stuff from Hot Topic." Emma said

"I would love to go to the mall with you." Regina said as she pulled Emma into a kiss.

* * *

Emma and Regina walked around the mall hand-in-hand not caring if they ran into people they knew from school it's their last week of school before summer vacation finals are killing everyone but this moment right here just relaxing having fun with your girlfriend is the best feeling. As they left Hot Topic they did run into Robin Hood and he wasn't too happy with Regina being with Emma. He was under the false assumption that they were dating just because he was the captain of the football team while she is the captain of the cheerleading team. Upon seeing them hold hands he pushes Emma away from Regina as his friend Killian also grabbed Emma pulling him into his arms. Killian was the school's jerk always treating women as if they were objects and not people. Out of everyone in school Emma Swan was the one girl he persisted the most in.

"Keep your lesbian hands off my girlfriend!" Robin hissed

"What?" Emma asked looking at Regina with a confused look on.

"We've been dating since freshmen year! Now go be a nerd somewhere else." Robin said

"I thought you…you know what fine I should've known this was your sick joke to make a fool at of me." Emma said as she pushed Killian off her as she started to pick up her stuff that she dropped Regina glared at Robin.

"I'm not your girlfriend Robin. You need to learn that have nothing in common you hate everything that I'm into you don't like the people I hang out with you act more like a strict father than anything that is boyfriend material. Now leave me alone before I get really mad." Regina hissed as she picked up the rest of Emma's things as they walked away from Killian and Robin. As they were walking back towards the car.

"I'm sorry that Robin did that to you. He's a jerk." Regina said

"I'm just glad that you weren't lying to me. I've been lied to too much Neal broke my heart and I can't trust it with guys anymore." Emma said

"Your heart is safe with me. I would never hurt you I've been hurt in the past as well. My former boyfriend was killed while we were walking back to his place he saved my life we were about to cross the street when this truck came out of nowhere running three stop sign without stopping he pulled me back taking the full brunt of the impact of the car. I watched in horror as I saw his body hit the dashboard than falling lifeless to the ground. The man driving the truck was texting they told me the text message was _I miss you I'll be home in a few minutes_. I know how it feels to be heartbroken Daniel's death it changed me." Regina said

"I knew Daniel for awhile he was a great person it's a shame how he went out." Emma said

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about his selfless act to save my life while he gave up his just to I could live. He saw that truck coming before I could even look over my shoulder." Regina said

"It must've been terrifying watching someone you love die right in front of you. I had a similar experience." Emma said as she leaned against the bug.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking." Regina said

"After Neal broke up with me I didn't speak to him for the whole semester after I got over my heartbreak we started hanging out as just friends. We were standing in a store when a gun man started shooting up the place he pointed the gun at me Neal tried to grab the gun but the trigger went off he bleed out…his last words to me was…_I'm sorry I broke your heart_. Death is a cruel punishment that I don't wish for anyone to watch as someone slowly slips away from this world in your arms. We're both alive because of our exes." Emma said

"Is that why you still keep that key chain around your neck?" Regina asked

"It was the only thing he _actually_ bought for me. As well as they only thing that helps me remember he dead saving my life." Emma said

"It still hurts to think about them." Regina said

"Yes it is. You can sometimes feel like they're watching over you…" Emma said Regina pulled her closer to her as they both were silence as they were talking about the only other person in the world that captured their heart and broke it in an act to save their life. The best and worst way to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Social War.

After Robin learnt of Regina hanging out with Emma Swan he leaked it out to Regina's supposed best friend Kathryn that Regina was hanging out with someone that wasn't of their social status Twitter and Facebook went crazy as group names on Facebook starting popping up like crazy: REGINA'S CRAZY, NO NERDS ALLOWED, SOCIAL CRISIS etc. There was only one person that had the worst reaction to this and that was Regina's mother as she did her best to make sure her mother wouldn't find out social media always seems to find it's ways to fuck up people's lives.

"Regina Mills you are not going to date that orphaned girl! She has no future." Cora said

"Well that's a bit rude. You didn't approve of Daniel either seems like no matter who I choose to date you will never approve of them so why should I care what you think. You were actually happy when Daniel died which is the most sadistic thing." Regina hissed

"Fine if you feel that way than you can no longer be my daughter." Cora said

"You're kick me out?" Regina asked in shock.

"Yes I am get all of your stuff in your car." Cora said

Regina wasn't surprised at this her mother never loved her like she claims she does lucky for Regina she saw this coming she had kept all her stuff packed up in case Cora did kick her out her excuse was to prepare for college she's is a senior after all. She threw her stuff out the window not wanting to seeing her mother she slowly climbed down the wall. She had to talk to Emma.

_"Regina! Facebook is blowing up Robin leaked about our relationship now he's outside my house trying to break in."_ Emma said

"I'm on my way to your place right now. You think you can hold up until I get there?" Regina asked

_"I can try. Please hurry he's very pissed and with the other popular people." _Emma said

Hanging up the phone upon hearing her girlfriend being threaten because of the social class difference she has with Emma gave Regina more drive to get to Emma's place and tell her former group of friends off when she got there Robin and Killian had broke down the door as Emma stood in complete fear at the hands of the two football players.

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" Regina demanded

"C'mon love the jokes up. You put Swan through enough faking a relationship with her is already heart breaking." Killian said as he grabbed Emma by the ass. Now Regina's pissed she walked over to Killian and Robin she flipped the two of them as she broke their right arm. Hearing the screams of the two boys was music to her ears. As they ran towards the closest hospital.

"They didn't hurt you did they, dear?" Regina asked as she scanned over the blond girl who just pulled brunette in a tight hug.

"No they didn't hurt me you got here before they could." Emma said

"My mother learnt about our relationship through Facebook she kicked me out of the house." Regina said

"Awww that's too bad c'mon we can get your stuff inside." Emma said

"You are too good for you own good dear." Regina said

"I'm only nice to you and my friends. I love you Regina and I don't want to be away from you for even a second." Emma said hearing such a declaration made Regina's heart sore to greater heights Daniel could never make her feel that way. After getting all of her stuff inside Emma's house the real discussion started sleeping arrangement.

"I don't care if you want to sleep in the same bed with me. We kinda accidentally did that anyways. We can make this official." Emma grinned

"Why does it feel like you're also hiding something from me?" Regina asked

"I don't know how to tell you this but…I just found out that I'm four months pregnant." Emma said

"Did Neal not ever thought of using protection? We're in high school for god's sake." Regina said. Emma was glad that Regina didn't blame her because she was the nerd girl she never had anyone actual like her like she was really important it's their senior year and school was almost out there was nothing to really worry about when it comes to getting through school.

"You don't think low of me for being a teen mom?" Emma asked

"I could never think low of you. It wasn't your fault you live alone you never had the talk. I'll be with you every step of the way." Regina said

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Emma asked

"Because you're my princess." Regina said

"M-Me a princess…I don't think so." Emma said

"Em, you got into Supernatural, Dr. Who, and Sherlock all in one night. You have this hold on me that make me love you more. I'm a romantic at heart." Regina said

"I can see that." Emma comments

"Monday's not going to be fun." Regina said

"No it will not. Does that mean you're gunna eat lunch with my friends?" Emma asked

"Yes, if it means that I'm not popular anymore than that's okay I have nothing to lose. I already have everything in the world." Regina grinned

* * *

When Monday came along as expected everyone didn't take to greatly to Regina and Emma's relationship. Every single person they passed by stared at them while they were holding hands. As if they were watching the most disgusting thing in the world that should never cross their eyes. Regina couldn't care less what people thought about her, she always had eyes being turned in her direction Emma on the other hand wasn't use to being the center of attention.

"Regina everyone's staring at us." Emma said nervously tighten her hold on Regina's hand.

"It's okay dear they can stare all they like. If they can't get over us than we don't have to worry about anything." Regina said

"Regina how could you? You know we don't hang out with those losers why would you want to date one?" James asked

"Well James just because you're that type of person doesn't mean I was. In fact when did we ever have any of this? Your brother dating Mary-Margaret isn't he the Harry Potter nerd well to tell you the truth. You're closing yourself to a wonderful part of the world." Regina said as pushed passed the basketball player.

"This is where we part ways I'll see you in fourth period. Don't let them get to you okay." Regina said

"I won't." Emma said as she kissed Regina on the cheek.

* * *

When lunch rolled around that's when all the real problems started as Regina sat with Emma's group of friends it seemed like they were trying to see if she was a shallow as people make her out to be, basically what they were doing was trying to weird her out with their nerdiness. When you among nerds all you do is talk about nerdy things.

"Hey Ruby where's everyone else?" Emma asked

"Getting their lunch I managed to duck out before they bell rang. So it's true you _are_ dating the most popular girl in school." Ruby said

"Yeah word goes around fast in this school. Regina this is Ruby Lucas she's a Teen Wolf fan as well as the many animes that are on my wall." Emma introduced she knows Regina may already know her but you can never be introduced to someone that you never really talked to before.

"Ah that would explain the clip on tail nice to meet you Ruby." Regina said

"What are you gunna do now that there's this war going on between the preps and the misfits?" Ruby asked

"If you can't fight them join. I haven't realized how gratifying it is to be a misfit not having to worry about any of the new treads it's wonderful." Regina said

"I told you you'll like my friends." Emma said that was when the rest of their friends join them at the lunch table. The group of friends had recently came back from comic con they talking about what they should do for the next comic con.

"We need a group name. Something that's original that fits us." David said

"What is The Nerds isn't enough for you now?" Ruby asked

"Well fine why don't we also have code names something that we can only understand. Like our own inside joke." David said

"Alright than what do you have in mind?" Regina asked

"Fairy tales we all love them why don't we call our group Once Upon a Time." David said

"David you're a genius! Now the last days of our school year will go out in a bang now what would we call each other since our group name is based off of fairy tales?" Mary-Margret asked

"Well I always love the plot twist on Red Riding Hood where she's a wolf I could be Red." Ruby said

"If she gets to be Red Riding Hood I want to be Snow White!" Mary-Margret said

"Leroy is gunna have to be Grumpy than it fits his personality." Emma said

"Ha-ha very funny Swan." Leroy said

"Clearly David would be Prince Charming than what would that make you Emma, Regina." Ruby said

"Well she's always been homecoming queen why not the Evil Queen!" David said

"I will not sit here as my girlfriend is gunna be labeled evil." Emma said

"It's perfectly fine with me though I don't want to kill Mary-Margret I can get I would be an anti-hero because as of right now I kinda am." Regina said

"Than what does that make Emma than?" Leroy asked

"I would be the Queen's White Knight!" Emma said

"Why a White Knight as in one of Snow White's knights wouldn't that make you a dark knight?" David asked

"Dark Knight is Batman! White Knight means that I was a former knight of the White Kingdom but has become evil too. I'm tired of playing the good guy why can't I be bad for once." Emma said

"Well I guess you're getting your chance White Knight cuz he comes Killian and Boy Wonder." Ruby said

"Killian…Robin what a surprise what can I do for you?" Emma asked before she knew or anyone for that fact she was punched in the face by Killian than kicked in the gut by Robin.

"You shouldn't be dating someone out of your ledge." Robin hissed

"Thank you for your concern but I think I can date whoever I want." Emma said in a snarky tone of voice. Robin didn't take to kindly to that comment as he kept throwing punches at Emma the funny thing about all of this Neal was friends with Killian and Robin with that in mind Robin was really good friends with Daniel. Emma wasn't gunna let this jock walk over her because she was simply dating the girl that he couldn't have while Killian just wanted to get his own punches in because of the many time she had embarrassed him in front of the ladies, she told Regina to hold her glasses as she pulled out her contacts from her pocket she pop them in though she had come accustom to her glasses she wears contacts when her glasses will get in the way of things. She also untied her hair as the curls fall over her shoulders she tossed off her red leather jacket as she got into battle stance. Regina wanted to break their other arms but knew that if she stepped in Emma would never forgive her. For two guys with broken arms they sure as hell know how to use their feet. Emma soon started to gain the upper hand over the two jocks because she had taken defense classes as well as martial arts she knew where to hit so it would hurt. Killian and Robin just kept going for the face both happened to get some really bad punches in.

Robin broke Emma's nose while Killian gave her a black eye when she dodged to late blood now dripping down her face a crowd formed around the three of them as the preps and the misfits were cheering for who they wanted the win though never getting into fights very often the cafeteria seemed to be chanting Emma's name rather loudly before the FA came to break up the fight Emma broke Robin's jaw as well as Killian's other arm. Robin had struck Emma with something she was allergic too causing her to collapse to the ground as he pressed his foot against her chest. Regina had enough of this as she pushed Robin off her girlfriend that's when the whole cafeteria became silence as they realized what was happening to Emma she was having a severe allergic reaction to peanut butter as she wasn't breathing normal. Her face started to turn red as well as hives started to appear on her body. Once the FA finally got to the scene they sent Robin and Killian to the principal's office as they called for an ambulance. Regina was allowed to ride with them to the hospital. While they were in the hospital Regina got a text for Ruby.

**Ruby: Killian and Robin are getting suspended and kicked off the football team. Robin is getting charged with attempted murder as well.**

Reading that text message made her smile when they get back to Killian and Robin won't be there than when summer comes around Robin or Killian can't come within one hundred miters of her or Emma. She heard Emma starting to wake up she could laugh at the silent hiss of a curse word slipping from her girlfriend's lips.

"Dammit…I was _not_ expecting that." Emma said

"Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to peanut butter?" Regina asked

"Because I was gunna make a inside joke about it when I get you into Homestuck it was dumb of me to do. I'm sorry are you mad at me?" Emma asked

"I'm not mad at you. I was scared to death I thought I was gunna lose you." Regina said

"I'm sorry…" Emma said

"Don't ever do something life threatening again okay Princess." Regina said

"As you wish your majesty." Emma said

"I already lost one person I love. I don't want to lose you too." Regina said

"I'm not going anywhere Regina. We'll always be together no matter what." Emma said as she fell back asleep Regina kissed her forehead not wanting to worry too much they'll talk about in the morning Regina's just glad Emma's still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summer Vacation

After the whole blow out with Killian and Robin the preps did not let Emma off the hook. Getting their star football players suspended and kicked off the team anyone that actually liked the school's sports team were pissed at Emma. She had found out all the things that people were saying about her on Facebook why are people so horrible? They're seniors for crying out loud you'd think that some of them would grow up by now but no alas they will forever be the petty people that were born us. Facebook post like about how Emma should have died in the hospital was all over the Facebook group called: Emma The Problem Child it's like this people forget that everything to do or say on the internet is always there but that never stopped them from saying these horrible things about her someone had figured out she was pregnant as all the preps call her a slut, whore anything to try to break her. Hasn't she gone through enough on her own being in the foster system since she was a baby no one wanting to keep her all the abuse and torment her foster parents put her through, what wasn't helping any of this is the fact that it was finals this week. There was already too much pressure on her for just trying to pass two classes she was failing at physic and geometry. When she woke up that morning she was dreading the walk into the hell that awaits her.

Regina saw the stressed that Emma was in she did her best to try to keep her girlfriend grounded it wasn't good for her or the baby getting through this last week of school will be all worth it because they won't have to come to school next week because they're seniors. Remembering that kept Emma from going insane as she went through the week of school without having any incident it wasn't until the last day that everything went down after the seniors got out of school Robin's backup were coming to send her a message James and Peter. The two of them tripped Emma as she was walking down the stairs.

"Watch where you're going slut! You're the reason why the football team is losing." Peter hissed

"Our football team wasn't that great to begin with. Don't you two have better than to do with your lives other than harassing me? No than go the fuck home!" Emma growled she was so tired of being the punching bag of hatred that started just because she was simply not in the right for dating a gorgeous girl that was labeled out of her ledge. Regina was a lot of things clever, beautiful and loyal she would do anything to make sure Emma was safe. She was just trying to get home and go to sleep they were done with school. Regina finally got out of the school she had to return a lot of stuff her cheerleading outfit, preps stuff that were in her lock as she was pushing through the coward that didn't seem to be in a rush to get out of the school. She was about to text Emma that she was in front of the school than she found Emma on the ground as she was trying to get away from James and Peter. If there was someone Regina hated more than Killian and Robin it had to be these two.

"Boys I think it's safe to say that you made your point." Regina said

"You're not off the hook!" Peter said

"I don't care what you're gunna do to me. But when you're gunna hurt my girlfriend than things get personal. C'mon Princess we're going home." Regina said as she helped Emma to her feet. The car ride was somewhat quite it was broken when Emma made an unsettling confession.

"I'm use to it you know." She said

"Use to what, dear?" Regina asked

"Getting beat up the way people call me names I'm use to it. My foster parents never cared for me they never did. I was abused so badly that I was afraid that if I didn't accept what I had done to provoke them to do it. That I would end up regretting it more than I had already did. My eighth foster father got arrested that's where most of the money comes from when he was arrested every last penny of money he stole from me was given to me till he dies. He had murdered his wife forced me not to say anything I was only six when it happened I didn't know what was going on at the time. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Emma said

"Princess just because it happened to you before doesn't mean you should be used to it. When someone hurts you I feel hurt that hasn't happened to me even when it was with my friends."

"So I'm special to you?" Emma asked

"Yes Princess you are." Regina said.

The rest of the car ride was quite Emma didn't say much about her past or how she was feeling about what had just happened with James and Peter. The two of them only had been living together for half a month there was still so much Emma wanted to show Regina. She had never taken her down to the basement there was back story she had to tell when she takes Regina in their basement when they pulled up in the drive way Emma had asked if Regina wanted to come to the basement with her because when days got hard she tend to say down there, Regina agreed to go to the basement with Emma she was always curious what was down here she never wanted to wonder around the house without Emma's permission it still is her house. Everyone has their own story to tell she started to understand her girlfriend's back story when she started to talk about in the car she had known that Emma was in the foster system since the day she was born but she never knew what she had went through. When they got to the basement there was something different than how it was set up from the upper floor at first it was a regular basement than Emma had hit a secret button that opened a hidden door.

"Okay this is starting to get creepy." Regina said

"Oh trust me you won't know what creepy is until you see what is in there." Emma said

"I live in this house too! I down want to be terrified of a basement." Regina said

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." Emma said as she opened the door and descended down the long staircase that went further down stairs. Regina sighed as she followed Emma when they got to the bottom Emma opened another hidden door as they step through this wasn't what Regina had in mind when she was thinking about things being in a hidden room in a house. In this hidden room there was a bunch of old arcade games that still worked this was Emma's game room as well as her save haven against the world.

"Did this come with the house?" Regina asked

"Yes I was looking around when I accidentally hit a hidden button than I found this place I have put all my gaming stuff here as well as my theater stuff. But that's not the creep part." Emma said

"Okay than what am I missing?" Regina asked

"I have my Phantom of the Opera costume down here. Along with my other theatre stuff." Emma said with a slight blush.

"You're a theatre geek?" Regina asked

"I've seen the original Wicked, saw Phantom of the Opera's twenty-fifth anniversary live, knows all the words to Grease. I have also played the Phantom for our plays because I was the only one that could pull off the act as well as the voice than some of the guys that auditioned. Oh yeah I have the Sweeny Todd OST as well as Wicked and Phantom." Emma said

"I am starting to love you even more. You're too adorable." Regina giggled

"Ummm I guess I am." Emma said with a blush.

"What else do you know that you would like to tell me?" Regina asked

"W-Well I can play the Phantom of the Opera theme on a piano, organ and violin." Emma said

"Really…" Regina said

"I can play something for you." Emma said

"I would like that." Regina said

* * *

After the end of their finals, all the senior field trips and their graduation ceremony it had been five months in to their summer vacation because they were seniors they could choose when they want to start college and as of right now for Emma that will be delayed for an expecting child. By now she should be nine months pregnant. She was extremely grateful that she had a wonderful girlfriend that went through everything with her the ultra-sound her mood swings as well as her morning sickness. If being pregnant was this much work and pain she doesn't want to go through it again anytime soon. She laid in bed with a bucket nearby because of the morning sickness Regina stroked her hair.

"If Neal wasn't already dead…I would kill him for putting through this…" Emma moaned

"You're going to be fine dear. Just don't think too much about it." Regina said

"Easy for you to say you're not the size of Eurasia!" Emma said

"I'm sorry what?" Regina questioned

"It's the largest continent Europe and Asia. I thought you were the smart one in this relationship." Emma said

"I didn't realize that they was an actually name for that." Regina said

"You're amused by my pain! Everything hurts and I can't eat what I want being pregnant sucks. I mean sex is great but this is tortured why would you do this to yourself?" Emma said

"It can't get any worse can it?" Regina said a bit too soon.

"I hate you!" Emma moaned again.

"What did I do?" Regina asked

"You jinx it! My water broke." Emma said

"Oh crap! C'mon." Regina said

* * *

*Time Skip*

After been rushed into the maternity room by now the pain had amplified tenfold if her pain wasn't enough than she was pretty sure that Regina was in even more pain at how hard she was squeezing her hand. Having been exhausted both physically and emotion was all worth it when it was all over when she was holding her baby. The doctors had left the two alone with their newly born child.

"He's beautiful Emma." Regina said

"I can't believe his mine…" Emma said

"I know we never thought about names together because I didn't want to get into an argument." Regina said

"Henry I want him to be named after your father." Emma said

"My father was a great man he would have been honored to have his first grandchild named after him." Regina said kissing Emma on the forehead.

Henry birth record had stated that Regina was also his mother as well because she lives in the same household with Emma it was only fitting since the two of them are all they have and with baby Henry it was the start of their family. When they brought him home it was clear that Regina knew more than Emma did. The next morning Henry wouldn't stop crying while Emma tried to feed him.

"He doesn't like me." Emma said

"He does like you dear. He's still getting use to the new surroundings he was inside you for nine months." Regina said

"Than he should been use to me by now." Emma whined

"Dear calm down everything will be fine. Maybe baby years isn't for you we have plenty of time for him to love us." Regina said

"But…I'm his mother he should already like me…" Emma said

"There will be plenty of time for that just take a deep breath and calm down." Regina said

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself down when she had done that Henry started to calm down as well he started to giggle. That was all was to just calm down when she did that Henry was more than willing to be held by her that is how their relationship began. As time went on as Henry started to get older Regina and Emma started to notice something was wrong with Henry. He had trouble with learning something's come quickly to him (when it's reading, writing and mostly video games) but when it came to academics he wasn't that great at it. He was bullied constantly about it. It's gotten worst where he refuses to go to school he had barricaded himself in his room and he was only five-years-old you're not suppose to refuse to go to school until you're in high school or middle school but in elementary it was something that kids looked forward to other than not wanting to go the first day of school because it was something new without their parents. Henry didn't want to go because he felt like he was too dumb to fit in. Emma agreed that she wasn't going to force him to go to school today but he still had to go.

"Henry, c'mon open the door you can stay home today." Emma said

"You're lying when I open the door you're going to take me to school!" Henry yelled

"Regina help me with our son." Emma asked

Regina giggled as she slowly knocked on the door she heard things getting pushed around than the door unlocking she had slowly opened the door as she saw Henry sitting on his bed building things with his legos. Regina walked over to sit on his bed as Emma stood in the doorway.

"Honey, why don't you want to go to school?" Regina asked

"Because everyone makes fun of me." Henry said

"What do they say?" Regina asked

"That I'm stupid because I can't write but I can read really fast. Though I have trouble reading out loud…" Henry said

"Kid, don't listen to them you're smart." Emma said

"I know that but I don't feel like I am." Henry frowned

"Henry do you have any friends in school?" Regina asked

"Just two…" He said as he started to build the TARDIS with the legos as he kept talking to his mothers.

"What are they like have you learn their names yet?" Regina asked

"Well the girl's older than me she's six. She really nice she stood up for me when I was being picked on the boy is the same age as me and he's her little brother." Henry said

"What about their names do you know them?" Regina asked

"Not yet…but they really like it when I'm around." Henry said

"Why don't you go to school today and we'll get ice cream when you get out." Regina suggested

"Really!? Can I, ma!?" Henry asked

"Yeah sure whatever you want, kid." Emma said

Henry grinned as he jumped out of bed and ran around the room to get dressed. After hopping on one foot to get his left shoe on he ran to the bathroom to go brush his teeth then ran back into his room to grab his backpack.

"I'm ready!" Henry said with a grinned on his face.

"Alright kiddo you got everything right?" Emma asked

"Yes I do ma." Henry said

"Let's go to the car then." Regina said

Henry walked to the car he was a very energetic little five-year-old boy. He sat in the backseat as he was reading his favorite book called "Once Upon a Time" a gift from Mary-Margret on his third birthday. Henry picked up on things fairly quickly he learnt how to walk in only two days. He learnt how to talk in three days but the fastest he has ever learnt was how to read which took only half a day. He also speaks properly because Regina prefers it that way. When they arrived to Henry's school he saw his two friends without a second thought he hopped out the car as he ran over.

"Slow down there Speed Racer. You came just in time." The brunette boy said

"Why would you say that?" Henry asked

"We were in a lock down because some crazy parent was screaming looking for their kid. Turns out the kid wasn't even theirs they were trying to kidnap her. They had a gun no one got killed but there are people in serious condition." The blonde-brunette girl said

"I wasn't planning on coming to school. Where are your parents is the school being shut down for awhile for investigation?" Henry asked

"Their stuck in traffic our mama texted me." The boy said

"Hey you two want to meet my parents?" Henry said

"Sure."

"Ma, mom I want you to meet my two friends." Henry said

"Hi, my name's Lucine and this is my little brother Drakkar." The blond girl introduced

"It's nice to meet you two. What happened here?" Regina asked

"A lock down," Drakkar said

"Lucine, Drakkar are you two okay?"

"We're fine papa." Lucine said

"Emma Swan?"

"Holy…Ashley is that you?" Emma asked

"You two know each other?" Henry asked

"We were in the same foster care when we ran away." Emma said

"This must me your son. I'm Ashley Kimaru." Ashley said

"You're famous you know." Henry said

"I hadn't realized it. I tend to not care about my popularity." Ashley said as she kneeled down in front of Henry.

"I didn't know you even thought about having kids. Judging from the way you were speaking it seemed like you never want to have kids." Emma said

"Well Lucine and Drakkar aren't mine. I adopted them after I found them sleeping in my garage. Lucine's great a picking locks." Ashley said

"Wow the only kids we've ever known to do that were kids like us." Emma said

"I technically have four kids." Ashley said

"Okay now that is a shocker. Oh right I'm sorry this is Regina my girlfriend. I guess we got so caught up with the past." Emma said sheepishly.

"It's quite already dear. I was enjoying your conversation." Regina said

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" Lucine and Drakkar said as they ran over towards their mother and their older siblings.

"Emma, Regina I like you to meet my wife, Luna Takahashi and our other children Wolfram Dusk Kimaru-Takahashi and Yuki "Snow" Halo Kimaru-Takahashi." Ashley said

"It's a pleasure to finally meet on of Ashley's best friends outside from our pack." Luna said

"Pack? As in like wolves?" Henry asked

"Not exactly, just since we had a small group of friends back in Japan. We had created a pack called Black Rose Pack we all had an oppression of supernatural creatures. I'm a werewolf-elf." Ashley smirked

"That's gotta be the coolest group of friends you have." Henry grinned

"Yeah it is." Ashley said

"Well we should get going. No need in staying here the school will be shut down for awhile." Luna said

"Can't they come back to house? There's nothing to do when it's just the four of us." Drakkar asked

"Very well. It will be a good we still have a lot to caught up on, Emma." Ashley said as she let her old friend follow her back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: Video Game Romantic

Chapter 4: Video Game Romantic

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of child abuse and rape.**

Arriving at the Kimaru-Takahashi mansion was a step back for Emma she had just house she had a job she really hated but she couldn't complain because it got food on the table. Seeing the complete different lives that they had after running away from the foster system was a little bit overwhelming that Emma's best friend out of everyone because rich and famous. All at the same age that she was.

"I know impressive, huh?" Ashley asked

"What did you do? I am barely getting by I had a job I hate and I can't even begin to know what life will be like in the future even with Regina's help." Emma said

"Em, I know you're upset. We were basically like sisters in the system I get that we lived completely differently lives. But that doesn't mean I'm better than you. My older half-brother found me after we parted ways. He and his wife took care of me I come from a rich family." Ashley said

"You never told me _why_ you were in the system in the first place." Emma said

"When you were in the system you were a baby I was three-years-old. I had just watched as my parents were killed I didn't have any family my parents didn't keep in touch with anyone else. I didn't even know I had an older brother let alone a half-brother. He was removed from the family tree I still don't know why. Emma I had family on the other side after we ran you didn't this my families money." Ashley said

"Wait you're the little kid that survived the killing of her whole family?" Regina asked

"Yes, that why some of my friends called me Sasuke." Ashley said

"I didn't know." Emma said

"I didn't want you to worry. Why don't you join my family business?" Ashley asked

"I couldn't." Emma said

"Emma, you're my sister! Since day one I looked out for you we went to juvenile together! Unlike you-know-who." Ashley said

"You went to juvenile?" Regina asked

"It's a long story." Emma said

"Well I was caught stealing food for us. Us meaning me, Emma, August and Neal we all ran away from the system together Neal bailed on us when the cops showed up August did the same but he later came back to get us out and do he's time after we were out. Neal didn't care about us he didn't even asked if we were okay." Ashley growled as she looked over watching Henry playing with Wolfram and Yuki as well as Lucine and Drakkar.

"Neal also found his family…as well as August I was the only one to be truly alone. At least you kept in touch with me. August and Neal barely want to pay attention to me." Emma said

"I had to keep a low-key because the murder of my family was still looking for me. When they were arrested I wanted to move back to where we grew up." Ashley said

"They? You aren't still having that dumb beef with Kylee Samson are you?" Emma asked

"No, not completely she's in prison for killing my family as well as her father." Ashley said

"There's something you're not telling us." Regina said

"Lucine and Drakkar are far more similar to Luna and I. It's scary but we're the only ones that understand them. Lucine has become attached to me _very_ attached she doesn't like being left alone for long periods. If we leave them alone for an hour they become…_destructive_ to themselves." Ashley said

"It couldn't have been as bad as what we went through, can it?" Emma asked squeezing Regina's hand.

"No, far worst their father tried to take them back when they refused to go back with him. He…he cracked a bat in the back of Lucine's head…she…she hasn't fully recovered from it…" Ashley said

"What happened when you were in the system?" Regina asked

"Horrible things I was used more as a salve than a daughter. Always just there to do their work that they didn't want to or were too lazy to do. I wasn't as lucky…" Ashley said

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma said

"You'll tell me when you're ready I can understand that no need to push." Regina said

Henry was playing with Lucine, Drakkar, Yuki and Wolfram he really enjoyed their company it was a step up from always having to pretend he wasn't smart. With them Henry didn't have to worry about his fast learning speed they understand it's a part of him though he can't read fast. They were playing Super Smash Bros when something went terribly wrong. Lucine clinched her chest before collapsing to the floor.

"Luce! Dammit Drakkar go get your sister's inhaler." Ashley said

"She has asthma?" Regina asked

"No, Lucine has a hole in her lung it makes breathing difficult for her. The doctors did their best to repair it but there was nothing they could do to fix the hole completely. It's a small hole the inhaler helps her." Luna said

Drakkar came back handing Ashley the inhaler when Lucine started to breathe on her own again. She had sat on the couch as she watched everyone else play video games. When they were sure nothing was going to happen as Ashley put Wolfram in charge Regina and Emma followed Ashley and Luna into their hidden room behind a bookshelf.

"Is that normal?" Regina asked

"It happens every once in awhile. Lucine and Drakkar were abused by their father causing them to run away. Lucine has told me that they were picked up by the same foster system that we went to. She was deemed unstable for family life that she was forced to stay in the system while her brother could got a new foster family whenever a family opened up. This enraged Lucine to the point where she started to hurt herself the only thing that stopped her from nearly killing a worker was the small concerned voice of her little brother. Lucine watched her father kill her mother when she was three." Ashley said

"She was the same age _you_ were when your family was killed? That cannot be a coincidence!" Emma said

"That was our thoughts exactly. This is why we fought so hard for that foster care system to be investigated for the way the treated the children that they were suppose to protect and make sure they find good families." Luna said

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have had the guts to do it. As much I hated that place I couldn't do it." Emma said

"Are you okay dear you're trembling?" Regina asked

"When Ashley and I were taken in by the same family the father was…creepy he looked at me weirdly I soon realized why. He came into our bedroom when it was midnight he had covered my mouth to suppress my scream as he forced himself inside me. I had realized what had happened earlier that day he slipped in sleeping pills in Ashley's drinks which caused her not to wake up." Emma said

"We ran the night after that. That is when we met up with Neal and August we were a group together stealing things we needed. When we were running from the cops I got cut off from the group so I had to run in the opposite way to hide in an abandon building where I met up with Luna. I brought her back to our hideout Neal wasn't too happy about it. That was when he left Emma and I out to dry when he gave us false directions to avid the cops. We were arrested when I was fourteen and Emma was ten." Ashley said

"We were sent back to the foster system that we ran from. That was when Neal and August's parents came to get them. Three weeks after that Ashley's came to get her. I was old enough to leave the system and get a house of my own." Emma said

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. This is a lot to take in." Ashley said as she left her best friend with her girlfriend.

"Where did the money come from?" Regina asked

"When I left the system they gave me 250,000 dollars to not speak about the abuse that went through the system. And if I did I wouldn't take the money that they would make it seem like I tried to kill one of the stuff members." Emma said

"Princess…"

"W-We should just go home." Emma said

"Okay fine. But think about Ashley's deal. She's your best friend she kept in touch with you. She cares about you." Regina said

"Okay."

Regina got Henry to calm down as he didn't want to leave quite yet. Even than he complied with his parents' wishes as he said goodbye to his friends and went to the car. Emma had told Ashley she will take up being a part of the Kimaru business. Ashley was glad that Emma was going to join the business as she gave her Ren's business card; Ashley's brother was the main boss the business as they produce their own movies, video games, toys etc. On the way home Henry had fallen asleep in the car Emma picked him up as she tucked him in bed. As she made her way back to her and Regina's room letting out a long dried out sigh.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked

"No, not really. I'm glad you're doing this with me I couldn't possibly do this on my own." Emma said

"You mean raise Henry by yourself?" Regina asked

"I never had parents I wouldn't know what to do with him." Emma said

"Relax dear you're doing fine. He loves you you're doing perfectly with him. Just relax Henry's a good boy he understands things quicker than an average kid." Regina said

"Yeah…" Emma smiled shyly.

"I know what will make you feel better c'mon let's watch Death Note." Regina said.

Emma nodded knowing all she wanted was to forget all the pain she went through in the past all the hurt that was put on her. The only one that understood her and always listened to her when she was upset was…and still is Ashley. Even when Ashley was supposed to keep a low profile while they put her in witness protection. She still listen to her problems and helped her the best way she could. Emma woke up to an empty bed she frown as she saw Regina wasn't in bed with her. They've been together for a year now. Emma got up from their bed she saw there was a new pillow on the bed there was a note on it as well.

_"Let's share a Paopu together –Regina."_

"I-Is th-that what I think it means?" Emma asked herself she bolted up from the bed to find Regina she only found another note with yet another thing that is Kingdom Hearts related.

_"You made me feel like I have a heart –Regina."_ Emma read as she opened the folded note open to see the necklace that Roxas wore when he was living out his life in Twilight Town and yet she still hasn't found Regina yet. She walk further into the living room the sight she was graced with almost made her burst out in laughter. Standing in the doorway towards the kitchen was Regina dressed up in her Axel cosplay.

"How did you?" Emma couldn't even finish her sentence.

"You never lock your glass cases dear. So will you share a Paopu with me?" Regina asked as she got down on one knee.

"Yes, yes…I will share a Paopu with you are lives we forever be intertwined no matter what." Emma said

"You're going to love the ring." Regina said as she slide the ring on Emma's finger when Emma looked down at the ring as she realized that it was a Kingdom Crown ring she was completely shocked at Regina. After a year of them living together for a year there was a lot of things she still have yet to learn about Regina the one year they had lived together Kingdom Hearts was one of the things that Emma never gotten the chance to get Regina into; meaning that either Regina had done her research on the game or when Emma wasn't around that she had played the game herself. It was really sweet how she was sticking to the way she had pop the question. Kingdom Hearts pick up lines all the way to the ring in the box.

"You've been playing the game without me." Emma said

"Yes I have. When I heard the meaning behind the Paopu Fruit I knew I was going to use it to propose to you. I thought you would find it cute and endearing. Axel has become my favorite Organization member. We have a lot in common." Regina said

"Oh really like what?" Emma asked

"Well we both care about someone deeply that hasn't had the greatest life. We both want to protect that person no matter what. And there is something you and Roxas didn't want." Regina said

"What didn't I want?" Emma asked

"To be given up by your parents." Regina said

"You know me too well." Emma said

"Yes I do." Regina smiled

"I need to get a picture of this so I can put it on Tumblr and Instagram." Emma said

"Alright." Regina said


End file.
